The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Advances have been significant and concerns have increased in the field of image stylization, including image style transfer, texture transfer and color transfer. Most known researches tackle the visual attribute transfer problem in which the visual attributes of an image are changed to the visual attributes of another image.
Despite their remarkable results, most of these studies were limited to holistic attribute transfer. In other words, the suggested works could transfer texture, color or style that cover the whole image but not the subject's image details like smiles or hair colors.